Misunderstandings, Lies, & Truth
by sdikanimefanatic
Summary: Serena is Kicked out of the group. But they don't know the circumstances for her being tardy all the times. who will she turn to now. will the scouts and darien ever learn the truth.
1. Misunderstandings of the deepest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.**

**Misunderstandings, Truth, and Lies by sdikanimefanatic**

**Chapter One: Misunderstandings of the Deepest**

Rain was beating down in heavy sheets of water on her back as she tried to get to the battle taking place deep within the park between the monsters and her comrades. She wasn't late due to sleeping, playing or eating, but a whole different reason – but the others wouldn't find it that way they never did. When she got there, the primarily offensive-oriented Scouts, Venus, Uranus, and Mars were all on the ground holding their respective wounds along with the only male of their team, Tuxedo Mask. Only when Mars yelled at her to get it done and kill it bringing Sailor Moon out of her shock at the sight of her comrades and beloved covered in bruises and blood.

"Annihilation!" Screamed the Scout in blue and red as she lashed out to defend them with the magical attack.

"Where the hell were you, Sailor Moon! We've been here fighting for twenty minutes when we called you! Where were you!" Screamed Sailor Mars as she rose to her feet, glaring at the tired blonde princess before her.

"No wait, don't tell us – you were sleeping?" Asked Sailor Venus with a derisive snort as she carefully pushed herself up, cradling her side.

"Or were you playing your Sailor V Games?" Interjected the normally calm and collected Sailor Neptune, her voice cold as she assisted a swaying Uranus to her feet.

"You sure as hell weren't studying were you?" Sailor Mercury snapped bitterly, her Mercury Computer out as she surveyed the collective injures of her comrades.

"Will you ju-" Serena tried to explain, fatigue and pain beginning to overwhelm her.

"No! We have had enough of you being late to fights, not doing anything in the battles except flinging your arms around waiting for Tuxedo Mask," yelled the normally soft-spoken Sailor Saturn.

"You are just a lazy, clumsy, self-righteous, whining, stupid excuse of a Sailor Soldier and Moon Princess," Mars told the petite blonde.

"I don't even know how you became like this, you were so graceful and intelligent in the Silver Millennium!" Sailor Jupiter added, comparing the reincarnated Princess to her previous self before turning to Pluto in frustration, "What happened?"

"I honestly don't know," replied Pluto with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Serena, I don't think you could ever live up to your old life, you should just hand over the disguise pen, communicator, and broach," Luna told her as she and Artemis trotted up from their hiding place in the shrubbery, standing before the assembled Scouts who were looking at the reincarnated Princess with various looks of distain and disgust in their eyes.

"_No!_" Serena exclaimed, reflexively clutching the broach on her bow as she took an involuntary step away from them. She couldn't believe it, it was to heart-wrenching to be true – her supposed 'friends' were turning there backs on her and they wouldn't let her explain why she was late.

"Serena, just hand it over along with the crystal, will find a more suitable princess to wield it. I believe Mars would be the rightful person, since she has always acted like the leader." Artemis spoke up, adding his opinion.

"Agreed!" The undisputed response came from all nine remaining Scouts, feline advisor, and her ex-love, driving the betrayal deep into the small blonde's heart.

When she didn't think it could get any worse, Rini walked closer to her and after looking the battered Sailor of the Moon over, announced disdainfully, "I can't believe _you_ of all people are my mother! It must be some sort of mistake, there's just no way it's possible that I'm even related to someone as worthless as you!"

That just crushed her right then and there, the weight of it making her feel like she was about to break apart. Even her future daughter thought she was weak and pathetic. Well, if that's how they wanted it then that's what they'll get.

"Fine I'll leave…" the normally vivacious Princess spoke with a voice devoid of warmth, of joy and life. "But you aren't not taking my Crystal away from me – _I_ am the Moon Princess and this is the Silver Crystal of the Moon Kingdom."

"Give it to me right now -- it's mine by birthright as well!" Rini commanded her future mother, doing her best to look down her nose at the young woman before her; all she ended up doing was looking like a petty, snobbish brat in the eyes of her disillusioned future mother.

"I don't think so. It's only yours if you're my daughter, but considering I just broke up with your dad means you won't be mine," Serena informed her before giving her former friends and beloved a mocking bow. "Now if you'll excuse me..."

"I will get the crystal, Serena, just you wait!" Replied Rini, who stomped her foot in annoyance.

"Bring it on, munchkin, you won't get it away from me and neither will any of you," Serena declared coldly. They watched as she brought out the crystal from the broach, and as Rini reached out for it in an attempt to snatch it away, Serena absorbed it into her body with a flash of white light.

She allowed the transformation that changed her into the Scout of the Moon to fade away as she began turning her back to them; the sound of their gasp when they saw what state she was in seemed to echo loudly. Serena's school uniform was shredded, barely keeping her underwear hidden; the shirt was holding onto her shoulders by mere threads and soaked in blood. Her legs were bruised and peppered with numerous small lacerations. A large black bruise was visible around her neck, as were trickles of blood, indicating her neck was bleeding, and when she had fully turned around and began to walk away they saw she had no back of her shirt and her bra barely holding together.

Immediately they began to yell for her to come back and tried to approach her, but were held back by a force field. Venus turned to see Mercury typing furious on her computer; through its detailed scan, the blue-haired girl saw the Princess's shoulder was popped out of its socket and dangling uselessly at her side, two fingers broken, and her right ankle badly sprained due to her obvious limp.

Foiled in their attempts by the force field that had mysteriously sprung up, then vanished when the reincarnated Princess was gone, they all retreated back to the shrine to talk in private.

"Guys, I'm starting to feel a little guilty over the things we said," Hotaru said, wringing her pale hands.

"Same here -- I just hope she'll forgive us and tell us what happened. I never meant to say anything like that, I was just so frustrated," Raye replied, raking a hand through her long dark hair.

"We all are, but all we can hope for is to pray she'll forgive us," Darien said logically.

Serena came to the Arcade because Andrew -- they thought of each other as brother and sister, and he always told her to come in case she ever got to hurt, which was probably the reason her feet took her there automatically, seeking a safe haven from the pain of her wounds and the betrayal that shattered her heart. She knocked on the door, and heard footsteps approaching from inside the closed business. When the door opened, she finally collapsed in her brother's arms.

"Serena! Oh dear God!" Andrew's shocked scream alerted Elizabeth to the crisis that had just arrived…

333333333333333333333333333333

**Thank you Gr33nJ3w3lRain for beta-ing my updates**

**Thank you Zpan Sven for editing my chapter. Hope you all like the changes.**


	2. Visit & Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**333333333**

**Misunderstandings, Truth, and Lies**

**by sdikanimefanatic**

**Chapter Two: A Visit and a Confrontation**

**333333333**

"What the Hell happened to you?" Andrew demanded, his voice raising an octave as he set the battered blonde on the twin-sized bed in the guestroom of the apartment located above the Arcade; Elizabeth turned on the lamp on the spare room's desk before hurrying to retrieve the first aid kit in the bathroom located across the hall.

"I was attacked," Serena stated drolly, pointing out the obvious for the frantic blond Arcade owner as he pulled a large medical kit from behind the desk, stored there for the rare times Serena needed a place to stay and be patched up after a run-in with monsters…or others.

"By who? A monster?" Blond brows furrowed in concern as he studied her hand, two of the fingers obviously broken.

"You could say that," Serena murmured and gritted her teeth as Andrew tugged on the tip of one broken finger to align the broken bones, the fingers of her good hand digging into the faded blue and white comforter covering the bed; he murmured a soft apology and when she nodded her consent, he repeated the process with the other finger.

"Where were your Scouts or Darien?" Andrew asked, attempting to distract the small blonde from the pain of her injuries as he placed temporary splints he had dug out of the medical kit on her broken fingers to keep the fragile, broken bones from shifting; part of him thought maybe it was a good think that he was such a packrat and saved them from the time he broke several fingers playing football while in junior high school.

"Elsewhere…" the reincarnated Princess murmured distantly.

"Tell us what happened," Elizabeth pleaded as she sat on the foot of the bed across from Serena, the bathroom's first aid kit in her hands. Setting the kit down on the mattress beside her, she opened it and carefully pulled Serena's legs towards her, placing the blonde's small feet on her lap. With gentle fingers the red-haired young woman carefully removed the wounded blonde's penny loafers, mindful of the injured ankle the smaller girl had.

"I went home to get it cleaned up for the obvious reason," Serena started with a sigh. She concealed a wince as Elizabeth gently pulled off the shredded knee-high socks, which had at one time been a pristine white and now clung to the many small lacerations of her shins and calves. Resolutely she continued in as steady a voice as possible despite her pain so not to worry them. "While I picked up the mess waiting for me, Jack came home and demanded his dinner. When I started, the Scouts called me on the communicator to come to a fight. Jack heard and told me I'm not allowed to go and said he would show me what would happen if I ever disobeyed him again."

"What did he do?" The red-head asked in worry, picking a cotton ball out of a bag with a pair of long medical tweezers and opening the brown bottle of peroxide; after carefully saturating a cotton ball with its contents, she set the peroxide bottle on the linen chest at the foot footboard of the bed. Elizabeth carefully shifted the long medical tweezers in her hand, brushing the saturated cotton ball over the small lacerations, watching the applied liquid suddenly fizz into small white bubbles, indicating it was actively cleaning and sterilizing any germs that might have seeped into the wounds. At the slightest cringe of pain and hiss of breath from the blonde, the taller girl murmured soft apologies.

"He slapped me a bit, threw me against the wall and onto the floor. When I feel it felt like I broke my wrist, but I guess it was just my fingers," she said wryly, wincing as the red-headed girl gently patted her wounded legs dry with a soft hand towel. "But afterwards I finally got him to leave and I ran to the fight. Of course, it wasn't that easy -- on the way there I was ambushed by Thunder. She sent these two monsters that ambushed me from behind, and started to strangle me, hence the marks on my neck. But I got them off with the Crystal."

"Did you call the scouts or Darien?" Andrew asked in shock, his fingers gently probing her out-of-socket shoulder. He cringed in sympathy and when she lifted her head, turning her blue eyes to him with weary resignation, he shifted, rising from the bed for better leverage as Elizabeth carefully placed a mouth guard from the first aid kit in Serena's mouth; carefully he gripped the elbow of her dislocated arm and placed his other hand on her shoulder. Before she could automatically tense up to brace herself for the pain, he suddenly lifted and twisted her arm, pressing her arm close to her body; the shoulder was relocated with a loud, sickening pop.

They waited for her to regain her breath before she continued; she spat out the guard into Elizabeth's waiting hand and took a deep, calming breath before she finished in a hoarse voice. "No. I kept on going to the fight. When I got there they were weakened, hurt, and I killed the monster. But as soon as I finished they started going off on me and demanded that I give up the throne, my crystal, and my position in the group as both leader and Scout. They said that I was weak, foolish, clumsy, and stupid. It just reminded me about Jack… I detransformed and began to walk away. They must have seen because they started to come after me and shout at me to come back."

"Oh, Serena!" Elizabeth whimpered, biting her lower lip in sympathy.

"You are never going back to them. You're going to stay here with us, and we are going to protect you," growled the Arcade owner as the red-head carefully wrapped the injured blonde's sprained ankle.

"No!" Serena protested, unwilling for the two who cared so much for her to further sacrifice their lives for her. "I couldn't have you guys give up your lives just to protect me."

"Serena we love you -- we were cousins in the Silver Millennium and we will continue to keep you safe no matter what from now on, we protect our own, right, Andy?" The taller girl stated, giving the blonde Princess a look that told her there would be no arguing.

"Yes," Andrew growled protectively, closing his medical kit.

"But…" once more the Princess tried futilely to protest.

"No buts, my daughter! You are going to avoid them and let them think of their actions to you," reprimanded a familiar voice. Beams of moonlight shown through the partially opened blinds of the guestroom and condensed into a 'holographic projection' of Queen Serenity in her mini-fairy form standing on the desk, looking just as gorgeous and radiant as she was back in the Silver Millennium.

"Queen Serenity!" Andrew and Elizabeth's voices echoed in unison, the blond Arcade owner rising to his feet and bowing to the spirit of the monarch; although she was unable to rise without jostling the Princess, the red-head bowed from her sitting position on the foot of the bed.

"Mother!" Serena's eyes were wide in shock at the miniature 'hologram' of her mother, shifting to try and stand; she only stilled when the tiny monarch made a 'stay seated' motion with one tiny hand.

"Daughter, I saw everything they did, and it is an unforgivable act to go back on their oath. From this moment on planets: Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto have no heirs. As well as my old advisors, Luna and Artemis… neither will any longer have the Moon's power supporting them," they had not expected her to be that drastic, but Andrew and Elizabeth knew it was for the best, and were given the duty to protect Serena. "My little Serena, you are the purest, sweetest, and most intelligent girl I could have wanted. It is time to show your true self not the facade you had this whole time. It's time for you to show and become yourself."

"Yes, Mother," the reincarnated Princess murmured, her voice thick with unshed tears at her mother's love for her.

"I will be here when ever you need me and I will be watching over you always," promised the tiny monarch, she form fading into beams of moonlight once more. "Good bye, my daughter. Good bye, General Andrew, Lady Elizabeth."

"Good bye, your highness," Elizabeth whispered, watching as the spirit vanished from sight. Truly, it was a great honor to be visited by the Queen's spirit…

The next morning, the Scouts and Darien arrived at Serena's house. As they knocked on the door, they heard someone fall. Moments later, when the door opened to reveal Serena's father they could see he had a black eye and was dressed in a sloppy manner.

"What do you want?" The messily clothed man demanded of them belligerently.

"We're here to see Serena? Is she in?" Amy asked, the most calm and polite of the bunch…and the first to recover of the sight of and the smell wafting from the man before them.

At the sound of his daughter's name the man became enraged, his voice raising into a slurred bellow, "Tell that whore she is to be home by four today or she is never allowed in this house again!"

With that statement, he slammed the door in their faces before any could speak, leaving the group to their puzzled looks.

AT THE ARCADE

"Hey! Wake up, Serena," cajoled Elizabeth as she peered down at her small blonde friend sleeping soundly on the guestroom's bed with piles of spare pillows gathered from around the apartment supporting her injured ankle and shoulder, with the petite girl covered with the white sheets and the soft, thick faded blue and white comforter.

"Hmm..." The sigh came from the sleepy girl as she groggily stirred and blinked sleepy blue eyes up at the red-head. "Yeah?"

"I need to check on your injuries," the taller girl informed the reincarnated Princess.

"Sure," the exhausted blonde agreed with a hearty yawn; before the smaller girl could help push the covers off of her, the taller girl had carefully pulled the covers down, pooling them at the foot of the bed. Turning on the lamp on the desk for better light to check on the injuries the blonde had sustained, the red-head was in for a shock for what was revealed to her green eyes.

"Serena!" Elizabeth gasped, her green eyes widening at the sight of the now flawless skin of the smaller girl's throat and healed cuts on her legs. "All your bruises and cuts are all gone! How can that be?"

"I've always healed fast," Serena reminded the older girl and smiled wryly, "I guess it pays to have Lunar blood in me, huh?"

Elizabeth was nodding in awed agreement as Andrew poked his head through the guestroom's door to check on them. "Say, Serena, would you like to help with the arcade if you feel up to it?"

"Sure," the small blonde agreed, wanting to repay him for the medical assistance and place to sleep. "Meet me downstairs in ten minutes then," Andrew replied with a relieved smile, happy she was bouncing back from the betrayal and injuries from last night.

Ten minutes passed and Serena tapped her reincarnated cousin on the shoulder to get his attention. The tall blonde looked down at her and saw she was dressed in one of the sets of clothes she left in the guestroom closet in case of an 'emergency' and had her hair up in her traditional buns, but with the streams braided and wrapped around the base of each bun.

"Hey Andy what would you like me to do?" The reincarnated Princess asked, adjusting the sleeves of her long sleeved pink button-up shirt that she wore over a white tee-shirt neatly tucked into a pair of faded blue jeans that clung to her slender hips, the rolled up cuffs revealing the penny loafers she wore for school.

"You can start by getting the tables wiped," the Arcade owner suggested, "The supplies are in the backroom where they always are." "Ok!" She turned on her heel and hurried to the backroom, where Elizabeth was tying on her apron. The small blonde gathered the cleaning supplies into the small blue plastic tub used for busing the tables. Picking up the small tub, she turned and was almost out of the backroom door, which was mostly out of sight of the front door of the Arcade due to one of the larger booths, when she heard the cheerful ding-ding of the bells over the door to announce customers entering.

"I wonder where Serena is?" Raye's voice carried the question back to the small blonde, who stared at the darkhaired girl in shock, her spine stiffening. "I wish we could find her," grumbled Lita, who rubbed at the back of her neck wearily.

Having heard this Serena snapped out of her shock, immediately stepping back into the backroom, ducking out of sight of the those she once called 'friends' and pulled Elizabeth aside. "I…I can't go out there," the shaken reincarnated Princess stammered.

Elizabeth frowned in worry as she looked out the still open door and saw why, her spine stiffening in anger, her voice becoming tight. "Serena, I want you to stay back here, okay? I'll get Andy to handle them."

"Thanks," the smaller girl whimpered, shakily setting the plastic tub back on the backroom's desk. Elizabeth gave her a reassuring hug before picking up the tub herself and heading out of the backroom and making a beeline for her older brother, who was working in the kitchen beside the backroom.

"Andy, they're here," Elizabeth hissed the warning, setting the tub of cleaning supplies on the counter beside the stove.

Hearing that warning, Andrew gave her a searching look that turned into a glare of sheer righteous outrage that could melt the oven he was in front of him as he took the plastic tub and headed for the kitchen's green swinging double doors. As he stepped out of the kitchen, the girls called him over to the table they normally sat at. He pretended not here them, cursing them in his mind seconds before he was tapped on his shoulder. Annoyed they couldn't take a hint, he looked over his shoulder to find Mina, Lita, and Amy staring at him in confusion.

"What can I get you?" Andrew asked as icily as he could, hoping they'd just go away and leave his family and business alone.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Mina asked, fluttering her eyelashes sweetly at her crush.

"My name is Andrew, not Andy. Now what can I get you?" He ground out, giving them an annoyed glare. He took the group's usual order and headed back into the kitchen as the girls went over to their usual booth, commenting on how rudely he treated them.

"Something's wrong with Andrew," Lita informed her friends as the trio sat down.

"What happened to Andy? What do you mean?" Asked Darien, concerned with the man who had been for the longest time his closest and only friend.

"Well when we called him Andy, he flipped out saying his name is Andrew. And to the second, he glared at us and spoke so coldly," replied a dejected Mina, depressed at how her crush had looked at them and the coldness in his voice.

"That doesn't sound like him... Something must be wrong. Maybe he knows where Serena is?" Suggested Michelle, trying to come up with a logical solution to the sudden rudeness of one of their long-time friends.

"Do you think he really could?" Replied Amara as she saw as Andrew came over with the drinks.

As he set the drinks before them, Raye asked in concern, "What's the matter?" "What's the matter? What's the matter?" He repeated the question, his voice derisive and mocking before he sneered at them in disgust.

"How about your betrayal to your oath and friendship? You wanna know something? Serena came over to my house at three in the morning -- she was tattered, bruised, bloody, and broken!" Everybody stared at him in shock. Satisfied, he turned away from them as though the sight of them was so disgusting he couldn't tolerate it. As he began to leave, Darien grabbed his arm.

"Where is she?" Darien asked the blond he'd considered his friend. "No where you need to worry about," Andrew retorted coldly. "She is safe, healed, and slowly adjusting. I'm now her protector."

"What?" Raye objected, rising to her feet. "How can you be her protector when you don't know what she is?!"

"I know more than you know, Mars," he hissed, emphasizing her planet's name.

"What?!" The dark-haired girl gasped in shock, recoiling at the fact he knew her alternate identity.

"How do you know this?"

333333333333333333

Much thanks to Beka for beta-ing this beyond my expectations.


	3. Past Serena

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon

Misunderstandings, Truth, and Lies

by sdikanimefanatic

Chapter Three: A Past Serena

"How do I know? Maybe because I am her cousin," Andrew said in cold triumph, watching the varied expressions on their faces.

"You can't be her cousin, you aren't even related," replied Amy, her logical mind working swiftly.

"That's what you think, maybe not in this life but in our past lives. Trista knows what I'm talking about -- don't you, Pluto?" The blond Arcade owner asked Trista, giving her a disdainful glare.

She nodded her head silently and with a smirk that brought a feeling of déjà vu to them, he left, his shoulders thrown back and spine ramrod straight. The whole table was left in shock; several of the team looked at Trista and she sighed, "We should talk about this in a safe place."

That seemed to jar them out of their shock and several heads nodded in agreement; with quiet whispers they decided amongst themselves to go back the Outers' home and talk there.

"Andrew, are they gone now?" Elizabeth asked softly, her hands nervously wringing the cleaning cloth in her hands; when he was busy with their order, she began to clean tables to keep an eye on their location and to make sure none of them tried any snooping – when they left, she sighed in relief.

"Yeah, but I might have put my foot in my mouth," Andrew sighed, watching as the former friends and beloved of the reincarnated Moon Princess left the Arcade and walked down the sidewalk to disappear around a corner.

"Meaning you told them who we are and were?" The red-head asked with a cringe, whapping him on the forearm with the dishrag.

"Not exactly," The reincarnated General replied, shaking his blond head. "I told them were cousins and that I happen to know Serena a whole lot better than them. They asked me what I meant and if I knew what she is! I looked at Trista and I figure their going to ask to see what I meant if the way they left in such a hurry is all about."

"Andy, you screwed up," Elizabeth wailed in worry. "Now what if they see Serena? The real Serena, not the fake one they know!"

"We'll deal with it then," the blond reassured his younger sister with a tired smile.

"Now where is our dear cousin at?"

"She wanted to go release some steam so I told her to go back upstairs to the apartment and do whatever she wants," the young woman replied.

"Good," he sighed in relief.

"As long as she is away from them for a while..."

- Meanwhile at the Outer's home, the nine remaining Scouts and Earth Prince gathered in the massive living room, sitting in a circle arranged by planetary order.

"Trista, are you going to show us what Andrew meant now?" Raye asked of the Oldest Scout among them.

"Hold on, I need to concentrate to be able to show everyone. It's hard to explain," replied Trista with a sigh as she gathered the necessary energy. A soft glow of energy appeared around her and she nodded. "Alright, ready. Concentrate, clear your mind and relax."

Each closed their eyes, slipping into meditative trances, allowing their minds to empty of all distracting thoughts and focusing as Trista had instructed them to do. Each of them gave off a glow the color of their planet as an image began to form in their minds…

VISION

They were on the Moon, in what appeared to be the palace from the lavish, familiar décor – the location was not one any was familiar with but before them was four figures, an adult woman and three small children.

"Serenity, what did I tell you about running around the Palace and screaming. Adronis and Elzira you should know better." Queen Serenity scolded the three children before her.

"Sorry, Mommy!" Apologized the tiny form of Princess Serena as she clutched the fine white silk of her skirts.

"Sorry, Aunt Serenity," whispered the male of the trio of children, the second small female behind him nodding rapidly.

"Now I don't want to hear anymore of this understand," implored Queen Serenity.

"I had to come out of the peace meeting with the other planets to talk to you. By the way why aren't you three with the other children?"

"Mommy, I don't feel like being around people who call me whiny, a baby, and klutzy," Serena whispered softly, answering her mother.

"Yeah!" Agreed Adronis, his hands curling into fists of anger and outrage.

"We don't like the way they treat her," added Elzira.

"Don't let them get you down. How are you going to act when you must take over my place for the throne?" Queen Serenity asked.

"Oh, Mommy, you know I don't have to worry about that for a long while. Besides I'll have my two best friends on the Moon with me," answered an optimistic Princess Serena.

The scouts suddenly felt sad for the little princess Serena, knowing that she would die along with everyone else before she would ever have the chance to become queen.

Their surroundings suddenly wavered, melting into a different location. They were still in the palace, but in a corridor that led to the meeting rooms that passed by the side garden. An eight-year-old Serena came walking past them muttering something, kicking at the long skirts of her white and pink gown sullenly.

"I hate these meetings, why do they have to happen," as she grumbled this under her breath she heard sniffling; the tiny girl paused mid-step and looked around before following the source of the sound. They followed her out to the side garden where they saw her go toward a weeping willow tree. Beneath the massive tree was a huddled figure wrapped in a long dark cloak and they could see Serena head towards the crying figure. The small princess sat down next to it, a look of concern on her young face.

"Why are you crying?" Serena asked, trying to cheer up the small, sobbing figure beside her. "It can't be that bad..."

"I don't have any friends -- everyone thinks I'm evil," the morose figure replied, hiccupping softly.

"How are you evil?" The small Princess asked, seemingly wise and compassionate beyond her short years. You're only as bad as the things you do."

"All because I blew up a carriage…" The figure admitted and added softly, as though ashamed, "And because of where I come from."

"Where do you come from?" Inquired Princess Serena as she tilted her head to the side slightly, studying the shadowy figure beside her.

"Saturn -- I'm the Princess sent here to protect the Princess Serenity of the Moon," replied the figure, pulling back the hood of her dark robe to reveal a small, pale skinned girl with short purple-black hair.

Now the 'ghostly' spectators were completely shell-shocked -- this little girl was Hotaru, Sailor Saturn, Scout of Death and Destruction.

"That's why this is so familiar…" Hotaru whispered softly, speaking to herself.

Before any of them could ask what she meant, they sudden they heard screams, diverting their attention back to the two girls before them. A snarling beast came out of the bushes and aimed straight for the two girls; a Lunarian war-dog, trained from birth to act as part of the teams that patrolled the Palace ground with their handlers, this one had gotten free from the quarantine in the veterinarian clinic after it had been bitten by a small white snake. All the Scouts were on edge, forced to watch but unable to act.

The girls scattered in panic and the war-dog managed to get a hit on Serena with its sharp claws, cutting her as her billowy sleeves snagged on a tree branch; the snowy white fabric instantly became stained with crimson from her injury. As little Hotaru saw this, saw the kind-hearted girl who wanted so much to cheer her up, she seemed to become someone else; her eyes became pitch black, glowing darkly with power, and the symbol of Saturn on her forehead gleamed with purple-black energy.

The small dark-haired girl jumped in front of her new friend, her cloak billowing around her. She raised her arms before her, her fingers outstretched as she channeled the energies of her birthright; dark energies wrapped around the rabid war-dog and it was disintegrated into a fine black ash within seconds.

As soon as the danger was passed, little Hotaru turned around to check on her friend. Her eyes were once more normal as she sat in front of the small blonde girl and carefully took the wounded girl's injured arm in her hands; a soft purplish glow appeared around the Princess of Saturn's fingertips as she brushed the long cut with infinite gentleness. With in seconds the cut was gone along with the blood, leaving a gash in the white fabric of the blonde's billow sleeve.

"Sorry-" Hotaru started to apologize but was interrupted by the blonde girl whom held up a tiny hand, wordlessly commanding for silence.

"No. You don't say sorry for what you just did -- you saved my life and healed my arm. Before that war-dog showed up I was going to tell you I would like to be your friend. I have none as well, my cousins left me for a while," replied the small blonde.

"Why do you want to be friends with me? I'm evil," Hotaru was baffled at the strange girl's kindness.

"No you are not -- you protected me, a girl you just met and it doesn't matter where you are from. And blowing up a carriage isn't a bad act. And I want to be your friend because I can tell we'll be the best of friends don't you? What's your name?" Princess Serena asked.

In the whole discussion and fight they had never told each other their names.

"Hotaru of Saturn," the small, dark-haired girl introduced herself.

"I'm Serena, but most know me as Princess Serenity," Serena informed her new friend, much to the dark-haired girl's shock. "Come on, I want to show you the castle!" Hotaru of Saturn stared in shock until the little Princess of the Moon came up to her drew her hand and the two begun to skip away.

Once more the scenery changed again, and they found themselves in a corridor that was familiar to most of the 'ghosts' observing the past. A thirteen-year-old Princess Serena was walking down the corridor when she heard arguing echoing loudly from ahead. Her Scouts were to arrive today to take on the duty that their mothers before them did. When she arrived outside in one of the side gardens she saw what was going on – the Princesses of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter were on one side as Princesses of Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto on the other, were arguing loudly.

"What's going on here?" Princess Serena asked, her arms crossed beneath her bosom and a blonde brow arched at the squabbling group.

They were stunned into silence at the sudden and silent arrival of the Moon Princess, all looking guiltily at each other. None of the guilty parties said a word.

"I hope this doesn't happen again, because you all will be working together as a team to help protect not just the peace of the Moon but of your own planets as well," Serena stated with authority, her present tone seemingly so foreign compared to her normally joyful and kind one.

"Yes Princess," was heard from all of the arguing Princesses in shaky unison.

"Now that we are done, why don't we all go do something together? Swim, train, talk, whatever you all want -- we're going to be around each other for a while and I would like for all nine of us to become friends to rely on one another for anything," the petite blonde informed them.

Slowly, reluctantly at first, they all began to follow her so they could bond to each other.

The scenery around them began to melt and reform once more, this time standing in the central gardens of the Palace, these used for formal occasions and diplomatic meetings between the respective planetary leaders. Standing beside Queen Serenity was a fifteen-year-old Serena, waiting to see the King of Earth along with his wife and son.

The Royal duo didn't wait long as the Earth's royal family appeared before them via a teleport.

"Serenity, so nice to see you again!" Exclaimed the Queen of Earth as she and Queen Serenity stepped forward to embrace.

They parted and the King of Earth bowed courtesy to the Monarch of the Moon Kingdom, who returned his bow with a delicate curtsey. The Earth Royal's nineteen-year-old son stood off to the side, appearing to be bored by the entire thing. As the adults talked to each other Princess Serenity and Prince Darien were looking each other over, having never been introduced to one another before now.

Suddenly, both were thrust forward and were introduced to each other by their respective parents.

"Hello. I'm Princess Serenity," she murmured softly as she gave an elegant curtsy to the visiting Prince.

"I'm Prince Darien," the foreigner said abruptly, his tone bordering on rude as he looked over the King of Earth.

"Father, may I please go now?" "No, you are either going to stay with us or you may walk around with Princess Serenity here," replied his father sternly. "Fine, come on," Darien said in annoyance as he dragged her away, his grip painful on her slender wrist and his long stride causing her to stumble several times over her long skirts.

"So where are we going?" Serena asked the foreign Prince as she struggled to keep up.

"We are not going anywhere! I am going to find someone my own age. I don't feel like being around girls who try to act like they're mature but are really just trying to flirt with me," he said coldly as he jerked on her wrist before letting go, causing her to stumble as she regained her footing as he walked off.

As she walked back into the palace she heard laughter. She went to go see what was going on and what she saw surprised her. Peeking around a column, she saw Prince Darien was flirting with Mina, Lita, Raye, and Trista. She felt anger well up inside her and decided to go to the gym to work off the negative emotions welling inside her.

The 'ghosts' were forced by the vision to trail her and they entered the vast gym that was specifically designed for the use of the Scouts and in there they saw her training. Fast and ferocious despite her small stature, she trained with her sword for a while, garbed in the workout gear that was normally worn by the female members of the Lunar Royal Guard, her hair in a long braid wrapped around her head. But while she did the exercises she didn't see Amara in the shadows of the gym, so caught up in the frustration and anger she felt.

After several long moments, she fell to a knee and began to take several calming, cleansing breaths before standing once more and moving through a calmer, cool down routine with her blade.

"She hid it all this time?" Amara whispered in shock from the shadows, her eyes wide. She always knew how to fight, why didn't you tell us…or me at least, Rena. I thought we were friends…"

The Scout of Uranus spoke so softly she didn't think she was heard when the petite Princess came out of her cool down exercises and looked straight at the tomboyish-blonde.

"Because it gives me an advantage to use against enemies when they think I am unable to defend my self; we are friends, sometimes I think of you as a sister, but my mother wished this to be kept secret and you must keep it yourself now," Serena told Amara solemnly and smiled softly when the taller blonde nodded her head in agreement.

By now they had gotten used to the sudden distortion the vision used to take them to another scene of importance they needed to see from their shared past. Before them was a scene so awful, one none of them believed to have existed. The stood inside the Moon Princess's own private bedchambers, watching the petite princess sitting curled up in the farthest corner garbed in a pair of loose white breeches and soft pink tunic, her long hair unbound from its traditional style and pooling around her.

Blood dripped onto the hardwood floor beside her tiny stocking-clad feet. After a few quiet, unanswered knocks to the massive bedroom door, Queen Serenity came in to see if her daughter was awake when she saw what her daughter had done. Immediately the distressed Monarch ran over and took the small silver dagger from her daughter's frail hand, tossing it aside with one hand and healed her daughter's cuts with her free hand.

"Serena, why?" Queen Serenity's voice broke on a soft sob as she laced her long, slender fingers in her daughter's long blonde hair, stroking her daughter's hair like she had done when her little girl was young and needed soothing over the slightest nightmare.

"I shouldn't be princess…" Serena's voice was so small and almost inaudible even with how close the Queen sat to her distraught daughter. "Who told you this?" The Queen demanded, her voice hardening as she silently planned the punishment of the one who hurt her only daughter so deeply.

"No one," the petite blonde lied softly, averting her eyes. "Tell me right now, Serena." Queen Serenity insisted angrily, her face a mask of righteous, maternal fury.

"The Scouts… Save for Amara and Hotaru…but they didn't disagree," whimpered the young Princess. "They told me I was useless and should have never been Princess -- even Darien said that and he's supposed to love me, supposed to become my Husband. Aren't love and friendship grand, Mother?"

"Oh Honey," Queen Serenity sighed as she took the fragile Princess in her arms, holding her like when she was a small child once more, stroking Serena's blonde hair.

"They'll find out soon." With a sudden jarring that was nauseous to those involved, the vision came to an abrupt halt, and they all found themselves back in the Outer's living room in despair.

All had one thought in mind: How could we have done this to her?

3333333333333333

Thanks again to Beka for beta-ing my chapters beyond my expectations. You went all out and I'm very honored to have you as a beta.


	4. Forgiveness and Saved

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

**Misunderstandings, Truth, and Lies** by sdikanimefanatic

**Chapter Four: Forgiveness and Saved**

The scouts were forcibly thrust back into the Outer's living room with memories of Serena, their friend, their princess flowing through their minds making them feel repulsed by their previous actions towards her. They couldn't believe she had known all along and never told them.

They knew what they had to do now…earn her trust back.

Walking past the park, the small blonde reincarnated Princess trudged along, the dull gray sky continued to let the rainfall. Suddenly Serena felt a surge of evil energy. She turned towards its whereabouts, and slowly began to approach it, readying herself for anything. Out of sheer instinct honed by years of training, she shifted her body to the right to doge the oncoming light-green ball of energy that was hurled at her. As soon as her body hit the ground from taking cover, another was launched. Her eyes only realized it too late when it was a split second away from striking her right arm. The Princess's body was flung wildly a good ten feet from the impact of the attack.

"Come on Princess, you sure haven't changed in your thousand year absence. Get up and face me." Serena couldn't find anybody near her to match the voice with… she was alone.

Or so she thought.

When Serena turned around she saw the mystery person – before her was a girl with long hair like her own, almost at the exact length; the only difference was its color, a deep midnight black that seemed to act similar to a black hole in absorbing the light around her. She was wearing tight black pants, with a black top to match; _more like a bra_, Serena scoffed silently. The stranger's feet were encased in ridiculously high 'stripper' heels, with her face was hidden by a mask. _Now I won't be able to tell who she is_, thought the reincarnated Princess in annoyance.

"Who are you?" Serena asked the strange curiously, her posture wary for another sudden attack from the unknown woman.

"My name is Princess Alonis of the Forbidden Moon. And I have come to collect the crystal," the dark-haired attacker said, her mask fading away and her black hair began to shorten until it got to her chin, framing the cold features revealed.

Alonis lunged at Serena slamming her hard into the ground despite the reincarnated Princess's attempt to dodge the attack. The dark Princess's nails began to grow extremely fast and she slashed at Serena's throat with them. Right before the nails of her attacker embedded into the vulnerable skin of her throat, the petite blonde focused her energies and used her crystal to blast her dark-haired foe off of her. With a sharp hiss of pain, she backed away from Serena; when she put a hand to her stomach, she discovered blood seeping from a wound inflicted on her by the reincarnated Moon Princess.

"I'll be back to claim what should be mine," Alonis declared as she disappeared.

Serena rolled from her defensive crouch and winced in pain before she continued to walk through the secluded park, only she was staggering now from her injuries. She remained in a stealthy mode of movement in order to be prepared for oncoming attacks. Fifteen minutes lapsed by swiftly for the blonde as she noticed she finally reached the gate. The beautiful black granite gate opened up -- but this was only privileged for those of Moon Royalty, no one else could ever attempt to enter the great gates

She limped to the enormous house. The house was a lovely deep forest green that seemed to blend in with the surrounding forest and held ten rooms. One was a massive great room, an elegantly decorated formal dinning room, two large indoor and outdoor pools, a kitchen that would make the greatest chef die happy, a library that would make the biggest bookworm drool in envy, and a gym made for the training of hand-to-hand combat.

Serena opened the front door, carefully making her way indoors. Inside the safety of the massive house, she made her way up the stairs for some much needed recovery and relaxation. Her room was her favorite place to be in the whole wide world; the floor was covered in black carpeting so no one would know if she ever spilt anything in her room and the white walls were covered in posters of bands varying from Taking Back Sunday, My Chemical Romance, The Used, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Rocket Summer and 30 Seconds To Mars.

But most importantly, her white canopy bed was to die for with luxurious black silk sheets. Unknown to some she had a television and stereo system in her room, but you couldn't find them easily since they were built in the wall and would only come out with the click of a button on the remote hidden in the drawer of her nightstand. The doors on the left side of her room led to her massive walk-in closet and bathroom.

She put in 30 Seconds to Mars 'The Kill' in her stereo before she undressed, mentally doing a damage assessment of her injuries; bruises covered her arms and neck but they would be gone in the matter of a few days while her legs were a bit banged up from the collision with the ground due to Alonis's attack which aggravated the almost healed ankle from a couple days before. Not as bad as before, but she would be forced to limp to walk. But right now she didn't want to worry about -- she came here to relax, and that's what she was going to do. Moving carefully, she proceeded to draw herself a bath to soak in while she waited for Elizabeth and Andrew to come home.

About an hour later the hollering of the name "SERENA" rang through out the house, startling her awake from where she had drifted asleep in the warm water of her bath. Serena gave a sigh and decided that was her wake up call to get out of the bath. So, with twinges of pain protesting her decision, she rose from her bath and put her robe on before she trudged down the stairs to greet her cousins. She searched through five different rooms when she found them waiting in the great room, where Andrew and Elizabeth were patiently waiting.

"What are you guys doing home so early?" Serena asked suspiciously, noticing Andrew fidgeting in his chair and avoiding her gaze.

"My dear brother **_cough_** and your dear cousin **_cough_** blabbed his mouth out to the group." Elizabeth informed Serena as cautiously as she could.

"They'll see the error of what they've done with another repeating of history from the time on the moon -- but now their not getting away so easily. I will not forgive them in a heartbeat for their betrayal because they have now seen the light. They're going to have a hard time getting back on my good side," Serena told the red-head in her 'all-knowing' voice.

"What do you mean by getting back on your good side?" Andrew asked at Serena, a bit confused but more angry of the thought of her letting them back in her world.

"You know how easily forgiving I am Andy. But we're going to need them! Princess Alonis paid me a visit on my way home today," Serena said in all seriousness.

"She's back! If she's back then we are definitely going to need the Scouts to help, but I agree with Serena they're going to have to grovel to be given salvation," Elizabeth said agreeing with Serena.

"Fine but if they do one thing wrong, they're gone. Understood?" Andrew commanded angrily.

"Understood, but remember who you are talking to, Andy" Serena said icily. Chagrined at his tone, he nodded his head as Serena returned to her room to get ready.

"Guys, I'm going to go to the store to get some food for dinner. I'll be back in an hour or so," Serena yelled leaving the house and heading to the garage, getting into the white Volvo waiting for her.

She slid behind the wheel and reached onto the backseat to pick up her CD wallet. Opening it, she selected and put in her Taking Back Sunday CD, skipping it forward to 'Make Damn Sure'. As Serena pulled into a parking slot of the parking lot for Lola's Supermarket, Hotaru and Amara saw her enter and decided to wait for her to come out to talk to her.

Unknown to them, another was observing Serena with fury.

Barely fifteen minutes later, Serena came out of Lola's and headed straight for her car with a bag of groceries in her arms. When she reached her rear driver's side door she was grasped by her arm and jerked around. The sight before her made her body freeze in place, her nails digging into the paper bag of groceries she held.

"What no welcoming hug for your dear old Dad?" Jack sneered the question at the small blonde angrily.

"You actually expect me to say hi and be all happy go lucky after that beating you gave me?" Serena spat at her father defiantly, her muscles tense as she prepared to defend herself.

Her father began to raise his hand to put his daughter in her place when he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and thrown back away from the reincarnated Princess.

"You stay away from her, or you won't like what happens next!" Promised the Moon Princess's savior with righteous outrage ringing in the familiar voice.

She knew that voice. It belonged to Amara and she turned to her left where she saw Hotaru move before her to shield her with her own body as well. Her heart began to swell with pride and love looking at her enraged scouts protecting her.

But it didn't last long.

How could she of so easily forgotten those words they said that sliced her heart in half?

----

Thank you Becca for updating and editing my chapter 4.


	5. Dinner and Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon**

**Misunderstandings, Truth, and Lies by sdikanimefanatic**

**Chapter Five: Dinner and Meetings**

**33333333333**

"Serena, are you okay?" Amara asked, concerned for the welfare of the smaller blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to go home," Serena informed Amara coldly; they didn't see Jack behind them rolling silently into a crouching stance, his eyes focusing on the reincarnated Moon Princess.

When she finished her sentence, Jack seemed fueled by insanity as he attempted another lunge at the small blonde. Amara immediately reacted to the sudden hostile movement against the smaller blonde and swiftly delivered a powerful punch to the man's midsection, causing him to double over in agony; a follow-up elbow driven between his shoulder blades knocked him to the ground at their feet. The tall blonde Scout of Uranus turned around to make certain Serena was alright once more.

But Serena had walked away from the scene, making use of the distraction provided by her biological father, and was already getting in her Volvo, her groceries resting on the back seat behind the driver's seat.

Distressed the Princess was leaving them without giving them a chance to explain, Hotaru rushed towards her, speaking quickly to make their case, "Serena, I'm sorry. We're all sorry. I know you won't forgive us right away, and I wouldn't either if I were you. But give us a chance to earn your respect and a place in your heart."

Serena sat in the driver's seat of her Volvo, her blonde brows drawn together in a slight frown as she thought about what they said before responding, her voice full of disappointment. "You guys will always be in my heart, friend or foe. But you're right -- you have lost my respect."

"At least allow us to see you home so nothing else happens to you," Amara begged of the smaller blonde.

Closing her eyes, Serena sighed but nodded her head -- it was the least she could do; after all they did save her from Jack and…she did miss them. In subconscious unison, Amara and Hotaru let out a relieved breath; they didn't think that she would actually accept their proposal.

The two Scouts were tense as they followed Serna home, keeping an eye out for any suspicious vehicles and following the taillights of her Volvo faithfully; however, despite their tension, they were glad to see their princess once again. When they arrived at where she was staying, the two were astounded that she lived there. When they emerged from the tree-lined drive, they saw it was literally a mansion, with a manicured lawn and front garden; a fountain of an angel carved from white and silvery marble pouring water from a pitcher of gold with koi swimming in its base seemed to dominate the front garden – they could barely make out a path leading around the side of the large house, connecting it with the garden that was in the back.

"Serena, how can you afford a place like this?" Amara asked curiously as she stepped from her convertible.

"Oh, I live here with Andy and Eliza. I always see them together at dinner; they switch between one working and watching the business while one is here with me. Come, help me with the groceries," Serena said as she got out handing a bag to both of them.

As Serena opened up the door to the mansion they heard a familiar man's voice yell out a greeting, "Serena's home!"

Amara and Hotaru followed their princess into her home, looking around in awe of the décor as they passed through the foyer and the dining room visible through the open double doors and stopped inside the massive kitchen with its sparkling clean counters and floors and gleaming appliances.

"Just set them on the table," Serena instructed them gesturing to the table.

She could hear their movements in the quiet room, from their footsteps on the linoleum to the rustling of the grocery bags being placed on the wood tabletop. Wary of over staying their welcome, Amara gestured to Hotaru that they should leave. As they were about to leave, she stopped them.

"If you really want to help with your situation in gaining my trust back, then you will stay for dinner with Andy and Eliza," Serena exclaimed secretly hoping they would accept her offer, wishing to begin the healing process, before asking, "Now can one of you hand me the chicken and lettuce?"

With that said, the preparation for dinner started. Amara and Hotaru were remarkably good helpers she found, springing into action getting the necessary items she asked for. In the middle of cooking they were interrupted by an angry voice at the kitchen's dooray.

"Serena!" Andy said in a low and dangerous tone, his muscles tense and posture wary as he eyed the two Scouts that had betrayed his cousin. "What are they doing here?"

"I invited them for dinner after they saved me from _Jack_," Serena stated not even moving her eyes from the chicken she was cooking, making certain to put emphasize the name Jack to get her point across to anxious reincarnated General.

"What! Where did you see Jack? And how did they help you?" Elizabeth asked beside her brother, confused at the sight of the Scouts in her kitchen and angry at the thought of that man trying to harm Serena again.

"While I was exiting Lola's he found me. After our 'brief' conversation he was seething and about to hit me. Before he did Amara threw him back and Hotaru came up to check on me." Serena said, exasperated at her overprotective cousins.

"Now dinner is ready why don't we go eat?" Serena suggested in hopes to lighten up the dreary mood as she began to gather the food. Amara and Elizabeth decided work together get the table ready, while Hotaru and Andrew got the drinks from the massive refrigerator.

Dinner was eaten in silence, with only the clinking of silverware and glasses audible.

Near the end Andrew spoke up, addressing the subject that had been gnawing at him. "Serena do you plan on letting these two back into your life? And what about the others?"

"So far, yes," Serena replied as she set her glass down, her tone serious and posture like that of her past self. "They've proven themselves loyal by protecting me from Jack, and during our previous discussion said that they were willing to do anything to earn my respect. Also they've sat here and ate dinner with us when they know how much you and Elizabeth hate them… Plus we need them for Alonis."

"Who is Alonis?" Hotaru asked curiously, her dark brows drawing together in concern.

"She is the princess from the Forbidden Moon, she tried to steal the crystal from Serena a thousand years ago. And I bet she's going to attempt it again," Amara explained, recalling the first attempt from her previous life.

"Exactly!" Serena agreed, recalling the attack on her earlier, "She has gotten stronger then she was before and I need my Scouts to help me. I would like you two to do me a favor and call a meeting tonight when you leave. When everyone is there, tell them they are to be here at 6am -- any later than that, they will not have access to the mansion. I bid you good night, Hotaru, Amara. I expect you both to be here tomorrow." With that she got up from the table and went upstairs to get some much needed sleep.

"I hope you will not disappoint her or us for that matter, because we will not be as forgiving as she is," Andrew stated calmly after his cousin had departed, his eyes steely as he looked at the two Scouts whom had stood.

"I will see you out," Elizabeth said rising from her seat at the table.

When the pair of Scouts had left through the front door, the red-haired teen locked the house down.

3333333333333

Once again I have to thank Beka for doing a phenomenal job with this chapter. i am trully honored to have you as a beta.


	6. Surprises

"Calling all Scout!" Amara called out. "Yeah, is there a monster that needs to be taken care of." Lita asked. "There isn't any monster but we need to have a Scout Meeting tonight. It involves Serena." Hotaru calmly explained when shouts of "What" and "Really" came from the yellow and navy communicator. "Yes, We'll meet you there in twenty minutes." Amara called out as she snapped the communicator shut.

333333333333

Amara and Hotaru arrived at the shrine and begun to climb the stairs when they heard, "Hey what up! Sorry, just didn't want to be the last one here." "Mina. always rely on you to be late." Amara chuckled at her livid face as Hotaru continued to ascent on the stairs. They walked up to the sliding door of Rei's Room and walked in. "Hey thanks for all of you guys for coming." Hotaru calmly stated. "Now what is this about Serena. Did you talk to her? Tell her how sorry we were? Is she going to forgive us?" Where the questions fired at them not giving them anytime to respond.

"Yes this is about Serena and she is willing to let us work hard to allow her to trust Hotaru and myself." Amara told them. "But we are going to work hard for her to trust us again. She did not say anything about you guys but she gave us a chance because we helped her out of a situation. And we are not going to elaborate on it. She told us that we are all to be at her home she is staying at with Andrew and Elizabeth. We are to be there by six tomorrow morning or we kiss any chance with her good-bye." Hotaru told them in a 'don't try to get out of this or make a big stink over it because you won't win' look and everybody immediately cut off any question they had.

With that they all agreed to meet at the shrine at five thirty to leave early and arrive on time.

3333333333333

NEXT MORNING AT 5:30

Where are Lita and Mina? We gotta go soon. We leave in 5 minut-" "Wait were coming." Desperate shouts came from the late duo. "Whose going with who?" Trista asked. "I can take three so... Mina, Amy, and Lita why don't you come with me. Amara you brought your motorcycle. Trista you brought Amara's car. Amara's car can carry four so Rei, Michele, Hotaru, and Trista go together. Luna and Artemis can also ride with me." Darien layed out the plan, after hearing no objections everyone turned to get with their group and waited to follow Amara.

333333333333333

When they got closer to Serena's place the scouts noticed that the houses were mansions with huge property. They went all the way to the end of the Neighborhood and Amara stood infront of the black granite gate once again. Amara suddenly remembered she didn't ask how to get in. When she turned off her motorcycle and took off her helmet to look around. The gates began to open and Amara got back on her helmet and once again revved up her motorcycle.

They drove all the way up to the front door where they got out. Amara and Hotaru got up and headed straight for the door and knocked. The others gathered in a big group behind the duo. A split second later the door opened to reveal a sweaty Andrew. Mina, Lita, and Rei instantly became drooling machines. Andrew's hair was messy, he had no shirt on so the sweat glistened on his pecks. He had on his shorts with some tennis shoes. "Come in. Follow me." Everybody followed dumbfounded that this was Andrew from the Crown Arcade. "You are not to ask any unnecessary questions. Are not to question orders. Girls in here and change in to some work out clothes that has been provided. Darien go across the hall and change into your workout clothes. You have ten minutes to do this." With that everyone jumped into the rooms.

33333333333

Ten minutes later. Everyone had black shorts on, but their tops were their own distinguishing colors. They saw Andrew start to move and quickly followed, afraid to get lost in the house. Two minutes later they arrived at two, ten foot high, wooden doors. You could barely hear the grunting and clash of swords hitting over 'All that I've got by The Used'. What they saw when they walked in amazed them.

Here are two figures fighting, not holding anything back. One with red hair and the other with short blonde hair. "Elizabeth and Serena really are amazing when it comes to fighting. In advance, never come between when Serena fights. You'll loose something for sure if you do. She nearly took my head off when i snuck up on her." Andrew nonchalantly said. They were just looking at him amazed, shock, and fear all over their faces. "Guess I better not get her angry. She'll take something special from me for sure." Darien said this with horrified expression. They turned back to the battle that raged on.

Serena was throwing punches that were being blocked by Elizabeth. Elizabeth sent a high kick to Serena hitting her on her head. When Serena fell to the ground she stayed completely still. Elizabeth fearing that she just killed her cousion went over to inspect her. As Elizabeth was bending down, she suddenly fell on the floor with something sharp against her neck. She looked up to find Serena staring straight into her eyes. "Never second guess yourself. Always stay on your guard." Serena whispered to Elizabeth as she took the dagger away and offered a hand to help her up.

"Serena their here!" Andrew yelled out. Serena then turned around and walked straight over to them. "I'll make this short and simple. Princess Alonis of the Forbidden Moon is back. She's gotten stronger and I require help. Now if you wish to help and get back your powers go and pick up a weapon over there. If you decide not to, leave and don't expect any help in life." She stated and then returned to where she had been before. She walked up to this stump looking pole and leaned forward until she was standing straight up in the air but upside down.

As in one giant step, everyone of them walked over to pick out their weapon of choice. And so they would train and train until Alonis showed back up.

**My BETA couldn't get it done. Hopefully next chapter. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! IF I CAN GET 30 REVIEWS I'LL UPDATETHE DAYI GET IT. LET'S GET IT GOING.**


	7. Trying, Dinner, and Anger

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON

"Serena… can we talk somewhere private?" Darien asked timidly.

"We'll talk after training. Now pick up your sword and get into fighting stance." Serena said while picking up her own sword. After Darien was ready, he saw Serena lunging towards him catching him off guard. Okay, so he thought he was ready.

"Never, ever let your guard down. Now get up and attack me and don't hold back." Serena stated helping him back up to his stance. With that Darien came at Serena, and she blocked all his moves with ease, like he was a mere child using it for the first time. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing to watch the two bang swords.

They went on for a while until Serena lost her sword. She then kicked Darien's feet out from under him, while stealing his sword. To liven things up Serena began to throw punches. But it was now Darien's turn to show off as he dodged them easily, and not before long caught one. With this he swung her arm behind her back. But she countered with her free arm to elbow him in the gut, Serena freed atlas watch Darien drop to the ground in pain. She made her final move by sticking the sword at his neck.

"Well done." She actually was astounded by his combat skills. She knew his potential, he would one day succeed her in combat. "Now that everyone is done watching our spar, maybe they can continue their own training." She playfully joked. Everyone began to shuffle back to what they had been doing before.

"Well now that's over with, will you help me with dinner?" Serena asked politely. Darien nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

333333333333

In the Kitchen

"Can you get me the hamburger patties while I get the George Foreman going?" Serena turned and pluged in the George Foreman and she is rewarded with the patties she asked for.

"Seren,a can we talk now?" Darien pleaded and after seeing a nod continued. "I am really sorry about the way I treated you. I know I lost your respect when I did this, and maybe even your love." He choked out painfully. It hurt him to even say that. "Would it be possible to start over. So I can show you how much you mean to me, and how I am willing to work forever to get what ever you will offer me"

"I can forgive you Darien, eventually. Just know I will never forget. If you hurt me like that again then it's over." Serena said while setting the patties on the grill. Serena closed the George Foreman only to be caught off guard by two warm lips on her own. She was shocked then slowly eased into the kiss. Darien felt her relax and deepened the kiss. He tentatively slipped his tongue in and traced every crevice of her mouth. He wanted to feel her again, show her how much he missed her, and loved her.

"AHEM!"

Serena and Darien sprung away from each other. When they put a face with the voice they blushed. Andrew had interrupted their kiss. "So I take it you are back together then." He got a nod from them both for his answer. "So you know if you hurt her one more time, she won't be able to stop me from getting to you." Andrew stated seriously looking Darien straight into the eyes. Then he walked over to the George Foreman and flipped the burgers.

"Darien can you set the table?" Serena asked Darien gently. "Plates are in the third cabinet on the right of the refrigerator. The glasses are right next to them so it shouldn't be hard to miss." Serena informed.

Darien went over to the cabinet, and counted out 12 plates. As he sat the last plate the group of girls came in. "Oh my God. This Kitchen is amazing Andrew. I could probably die right now and be happy." Lita exclaimed as she sat down with the rest of them.

"There's Water, Coke, and Ice Tea. Pick which ever you want." Elizabeth tiredly said as she sat.

**20 mins. later**

"Andrew, Elizabeth can you come with me for a second. We'll be back in a minute." Serena answered the questioning faces as she left through the door way.

333333333333

"Okay Serena what's up?" Andrew asked.

"It's midnight. We might as well have them stay over tonight. There are five spare rooms. 2 girls a room and Darien gets his own room. That way we can start training again." Reasoned Serena.

"Sure they can stay, but don't think I don't know your ulterior motive. You just can't wait to suck the lips off Darien again," joked Andrew.

"What! Serena when did this happen?" Elizabeth asked in shock.

"While you guys were still training. Now that this is over, let's go tell them their staying the night." Serena then immediately left and walked back in.

33333333333333

"Okay seeing as it is Midnight, you might as well stay here for the night. We have five spare rooms, meaning 2 girls a room and Darien you get your own room. When you get into your room go ahead and use the showers in there and I will bring a change of clothing for each of you. Follow me." Serena said turning to walk out of the kitchen. They all trailed behind her and saw her glide up the stair following. She turned to her right and proceeded down the hall.

"Rei and Amy you'll stay in this room." They walked in as Serena came to the next one. "Mina and Lita you'll stay here." the rest went like this. Pairing with Trista and Hotaru. Michele and Amara. Then she got to Darien's room.

"Darien you'll be staying in this room." Serena turned to leave but was stopped by a hand.

"I don't get a good night kiss." Darien then leaned down and brought his mouth down to Serena's leaving her breathless. When he felt no protests in deepening the kiss he led her into his room. They moved towards the bed neither realizing this until Darien starts to creep his hand under her shirt.

"Stop. We can't do this here." Serena desperately said trying to keep her self in check.

"You're right. We need to stop. Plus I still need to get your respect so you don't regret anything afterwards." Darien smirked at her as she left.

3333333333333

Out in the Hall

"So I see that you and Darien are Hot and Heavy again. Don't do anything I wouldn't do or anything you'll regret the next day." Elizabeth said in a knowing voice.

"Well that leaves me to do everything I can think of Elizabeth. "I'm going to go to bed." Serena said as she walked into her room.

3333333333333

"Ugh! My head." Serena made her way out of her room and walked down the stairs. Serena found herself in the kitchen with one mission. Tylenol. "Finally, Salvation!" Serena exclaimed quietly.

"It's 7 in the morning. Might as well start breakfast. Let's see twelve people. I'll need to make eggs, pancakes, bacon and toast." With that down Serena walked over to the cabinets and found the loaf of bread and pancake mix. She then went over to the refridgerator and got out the eggs and bacon.

40 Mins. Later.

"There. Pancakes? Check. Bacon and Toast. Check. Scrambles eggs? Check. Milk, Orange Juice and Coffee is on the table. Table is set so time to wake everyone up.

33333333333

Up the Stair.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Was heard on all 7 occupied rooms.

"Get up now. I made breakfast and it's starting to get cool." Serena made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She heard doors open with thundering footsteps race down the stairs and into the kitchen. When everyone came in they saw Serena sipping her coffee and gathering what she wanted to eat. Everyone stared at her except Andrew and Elizabeth. Soon enough everyone sat down and begun to eat. The girls, Darien and the cats stared at it expecting it to explode.

"Come on. I'm not that bad of a cook. Ask Andrew or Elizabeth." Serena exasperatedly said. Darien dug in without a thought after her statement.

"Come on Serena you know you didn't make this. Don't you have a cook in this house hidden somewhere." Rei asked accusingly.

"No Rei, there is no cook here. We couldn't afford to have them sneaking around and hearing discussions concerning scout business. We cook for ourselves. Most of the time I cook breakfast and dinner when there's time. Next time think and ask before you accuse anybody of anything before getting the facts." With that said to all of them Serena grabbed her coffee and left.

"You are warned Rei. If you do something like that again you will be thrown out of here, no powers, and banned from anywhere that we know. That's quite a lot." Elizabeth and Andrew said icily. They began to clean up, and exited through the door.

"Rei you go and apologize right now. Or so help me you won't like what I do." Amara said as she got up and left through the door. There were nods agreeing with what she said and didn't glance at her throughout the whole breakfast. Rei got up and went to find Serena. She found her back in the Gym meditating.

"Serena ..."

33333333333333

Review! Review! Not updating until I Reviews hit 40. Like to think Gr33nJ3w3lRain for beta-ing this chapter.


	8. Sorry, Store, and Reappearance

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON**

"What is it Rei?" Serena said while meditating.

"I'm sorry for my accusation. It's just that the whole five years I've known you; you've never been…so well put together. It's hard to get used to. I'm really sorry. Can we start over again?" Rei earnestly said hoping she would forgive her.

"I would like that Rei. But know this is your last chance. Now would you like to meditate with me? If you remember back on the moon we would do this all the time. It helped you relax to where you could can visions easier and faster." Serena stated as she went back to concentrating on her surroundings.

Rei took a seat down right next to Serena. They sat there for a couple hours before someone entered the room.

"Serena, Rei. We are going to the store. Is there anything you need?" Michele sweetly asked.

"I'll come with you. There are a few things I need; I'll meet you at the front door in 10 minutes. Is that with you Rei?" Serena asked. Rei nodded in response. "We'll do this again another time." Serena winked at her then left.

"She really has changed hasn't she?" Michele stated.

"Yes she has." Michele left Rei there back to her meditating.

333333333333

TEN MINTUES LATER

"Okay. I'm ready Michele. Who's all coming?" Serena trots down as she asked this.

"You, Darien, and me are going. Darien's already is waiting for us outside." Michele walked out the door as Serena grabbed her purse. Serena walked out to see Darien's fire engine red mustang waiting on her. After Serena got in the front seat buckled up, Darien drove off. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Lola's.

"Darien, I didn't think you knew where Lola's was. I've never seen you here before." Serena said shocked. All three exited the car and went off to the store. Serena started to walk her way when she noticed that Darien was still behind her. She didn't need a babysitter.

"Darien I am a big girl you know. I don't have to have an escort everywhere I go." Serena exasperated.

"I know that Serena, can't I keep company of the woman I love. Or if you want I'll leave you alone and go help out Michelle?" Serena blushed realizing her mistake. Maybe she was discriminating against his character a little.

" No…I rather have you hear by my side." She grabbed his hand with hers.

3333333333333333

AN HOUR LATER

"Your total is 86.35. Will that be cash, credit, or debit?" The cashier politely asked looking at the cute couple.

"It'll be debit." Serena said while Darien took the bags out and Serena pinned in her code. They saw Michele waiting for them outside the store. They were heading for the car when...

"So this is where you have been. Hanging around the man! That's why you haven't been home you little skank!" Serena knew that voice. Jack. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Stay away from my daughter you pedophile. I'll have you arrested." Jack said as he tried to hit Darien in the face. But with his protector instincts, Darien blocked the punch easily. He pushed Jack back making him fall to the ground. Darien then grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her to his car. He opened the door to his car and put Serena in there. Michele was putting the groceries in the car as Darien continued to watch Jack.

"Call the police. They're kidnapping my daughter. Call the Police." Jack yelled as he tried to hit Darien again only to be stopped again. Now there was a crowd outside of Lola's. Many had their cell phones and were in the process of calling. Watching the crowd, Darien knew it was time to take his leave before things got ugly.

"Serena are you okay?" Darien asked when he got in the car. Serena stayed frozen like a statue…

"Serena let us know you're okay. You're scaring me and Darien." Michele said trying to sooth Serena.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just want to get home." Serena whispered quietly and continued to gaze out of the window.

3333333333333333

EIGHT MINUTES LATER

"Serena, we're here let's go inside so you can relax. He can't come here." Darien said as he guided her out of the car. Michele had gone into get help with the bags in the trunk. Darien walked into the house with Serena next to him. She was clutching his hand for dear life. He sat her down on the couch when attempting to remove his hand to seek Andrew she held tighter. Andrew came into the room sensing his cousin in despair.

"What happened?" Andrew asked extremely worried by Serena's state.

"Jack!" Darien browled. "We were exiting Lola's when he made some snide comments. He said we were trying to kidnap Serena and to call the police." Darien explained.

"Well the police might come here. So let's prepare for it if they com-" Andrew was stopped when knocking was coming from he door. Andrew got up to go answer it leaving Darien and Serena alone.

"Is Serena Thomas here?" A police officer asked.

"Yes she is. Why may I ask are you here for?" Andrew suspiciously asked.

"We were told that she was kidnapped from her father and we are here to bring her back to him." The officer said barging into the house.

"You can't just come in here like you own the place. It's my house. Serena's name is on the ownership papers of this property." Andrew said raising his voice.

"I'm sorry but we have to take her back to her father. Now where is she?" The officer said not caring what Andrew said.

"No! You aren't bringing her back to that place just so she can be beaten again!" Andrew said as he dragged the officer to the door. He slammed the door shut and headed back to Serena and Darien. Now everybody had assembled into the room wondering what is going on.

"Serena that was the police. They say they've come to take you back to your father." Andrew told everyone but directed towards Serena.

"Hold on. Her father has no say over her choice of living when she hit 18 right?" Amy asked.

"Yes, he can't tell her what to do, live, or anything. Why?" Amara asked.

"Because..." Rei said getting the point Amy was making.

333333333333333333

**Like to think Gr33nJ3w3lRain for reviewing my chapter. Review! Review! I want Reviews before I update anymore.**


	9. AN

Author Note

I won't be able to type any of my stories and update as frequently as I've been doing for the past 7 - 8 days. I have school starting on August 14th. Sorry for this but when I have time I'll write and when home I'll type. I have three stories I'm doing. 2 on this account and 1 on my other account. hermeres is my other penname. So everyone who reads my story knows I'll have a full day at school. 5 out of 7 of the classes are pieces of cake but AP Calculas and Physics will take up my time. but I shall prevail.

Cassandra aka sdikanimefanatic


	10. Dinner & AGAIN

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON**

"Because ... If she's 18 then she doesn't have to go back to her father." Rei simply stated to everyone.

"Will you please stop calling my father. He's not my father ever since he first hit me. But I'm not 18, Rei." Serena stated annoyed.

"Serena is the date today?" Amy asked her.

"June 30th. Why?" Serena answered clearly not remembering that today is her birthday. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. They couldn't believe someone could forget their birthday.

"Serena! You are telling me, someone who keeps up with Birthdays doesn't remember her own." Amara exclaimed. She couldn't believe that this bubly girl, correction woman, could forget one of the most important days of her life.

"Today's my Birthday. Today's MY BIRTHDAY!" Serena screamed. She couldn't believe it. She had become 18 without her knowing it. She began to cry.

"Serena, why are you crying? You're free of your fat- that man. I'd figure you'd be happy." Darien confusedly asked. He just couldn't understand what was the matter.

"I'm estatic. I'm free. I want to do something tonight. I want to celebrate. Come on le-" Serena was cut off by the pounding at the door. Serena got up and went to see who was at the door. Darien caught up to her and held her arm. He gave her a look saying 'I'm answering the door no buts'. She nodded and he took the lead. The door was being knocked at again.

"Who is it?" Darien yelled.

"It's the police. We're here to take Ms. Thomas back to her father. Now open up or we'll be forced to break down the door." A police officer yelled through the door.

"I'm coming." Darien opened the door to three police officers. "Now why are you here again."

"Where is Serena Thomas? Her father reported her kidnapped and we have come to take her away." The officer to the right said.

"I'm sorry officer. There has been a mistake. I don't live with my father." Serena stated simply to the three officers.

"I'm sorry Ms. Thomas but unless your 18 years ol-" He was interrupted by Serena.

"You see sir, I am. I'm 18 today. Here's my Driver's License to verify this." Serena said as she handed him her Driver's Licence.

"You won't mind Officer Brady & Jorgan staying in the house while I call this in." the middle Officer descended down the stairs and left Brady and Jorgan with them.

3333333333333

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"Sorry for the trouble Ms. Thomas. We'll leave you to celebrate your birthday. Good day" The officer she never knew the name called the other two to him and began to leave.

"Officer? If I want to file charges of abuse where would I go?" Serena asked them.

"Well you would need to go get a lawyer. Come down to the Court House and file papers against the person." The officer said.

"Thank you." Serena turned and went back into the house to tell them of her plans.

33333333333333

BACK IN THE HOUSE WITH SERENA

"

Serena do you plan on charging Jack with abuse?" Andrew asked inquisitively.

"As a matter of fact I do. So does anybody know a good attorney?" Serena joked as she went and sat down beside Darien. Darien grabbed her right hand and laced his fingers through. They stared into each others eyes. When they finally broke the spell between them they noticed that they were left alone. Serena took this oppurtunity and snuck in for a quick kiss. But Darien had took this chance and deepened the kiss. They made out for a good hour when they heard shouting,

"Serena, Darien get your lazy butts in here and take a breather." That voice was Elizabeth.

3333333333333

Darien and Serena walk hand in hand into the kitchen to see it fully decorated. Streamers from the ceiling, Balloons on the floor and a Birthday Cake on the table with two candles. One an 1 and the other 8. She went over and thought about her wish. She suddenly blew out the candles and fell into darkness.

"Serena? Serena!" was heard all around the kitcher.

"Luna, Artemis what's wrong?" Mina asked concerned.

"We don't know. We've never seen this happen." The two replied in sync.

"She is going through her final stage. She is coming into her own power and is now the Queen of the Moon. Reason why you all are not queens or a king is because of the laws. You guys have to get married to take the thrown. Let's pick her up and take her to her room." Andrew said as he reached down to pick her up. But he was stopped short by Darien. Darien picked her up and glided up the stairs. Andrew's trust in him blossomed at the moment he took Serena to care for him.

33333333333333

"Ugh! How did I get into my room?" Serena groaned out as she sat up. Darien seeing Serena get up raced over to her in case she collapsed again.

"Serena are you ok?" Darien asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" Serena said trying to get out of her groggy state.

"We went into the kitchen and saw they had decorated for you. When you went to blow out the candles you collapsed. Andrew said it was due to you coming into your true power and are now Queen of the Moon." Darien told her with pride in his voice.

"I'm the Queen of the Moon. Excuse me." Serena whispered as she went into the bathroom. What Serena saw had her in awe. Her hair had become a sliverish gold color but kept the length the same. She grew at least five inches, and curves got even more defined since her transformation. She was so shocked she didn't notice that Darien came up behind her. She came out of her world when she felt two arms circle her waist.

"You look beautiful Serena. I didn't think you could surpass the beauty you had before." Darien told her calming her fears that weled up inside of her. "Come on Serena. Everyone is waiting downstairs to see if you're okay. I kinda wouldn't let them up here to see you." He said so shyly that it melted Serena's heart.

"Why would you do that for?" Serena asked hoping for the answer she wanted.

"Because I was worried and I didn't want anybody near you until you woke up." Darien lovingly said as he kissed her cheek. "Come on let's go downstairs and finish celebrating."

33333333333333333

"Serena are you ok?" "Serena you changed?" "Oh you look even more beautiful than before" were some of the question that were fired away at her.

"Okay, Serena are you ok enough to go have Dinner at the Sharlem. You know that new restaurant." Andrew asked looking her over to make sure she was alright.

"Yes I'm okay. Just let me go and get dressed. Be back in twenty minutes." Serena glided up the stairs leaving everybody to look at her.

333333333333333333

Serena came back down stairs in a stunning black dress. Her dress had thin straps and ended at the middle of her thigh. Everyone was at the bottom of the stairs enjoying their own conversation not even notice Serena come down except one. Darien had been waiting for her to show up and when she did he almost had a heartattack. She glided down the stairs as Darien made his way over to her.

"You look stunning Serena. You ready to go." Darien offered his arm as he complemented her. She blushed and nodded her head completely speechless of was he said.

"Come on let's get going to celebrate our girl's Birthday." Lita shouted as they got up and walked through the door.

TWO HOURS LATER

They had been at Sharlem's for an hour and a half when Serena bent over to Darien.

"Can you and me just leave so we can spend sometime alone? Please." Serena begged. Darien looked at her and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Me and Serena are going to leave. We'll see you guys later." Darien said as he pulled Serena's chair out to help her out. Serena and Darien made their way out of Sharlem and walked over to the park across the street. They were enjoying their midnight stroll when something that stopped both of them in their tracks.

'Why can't he just leave me alone.' Serena whined in her head.

"Well if it isn't the skank of a daughter I have and the pedophile." Jack said.

They turned around and found Jack standing there panting. Serena looked at him she noticed something different. His eyes had gone from brown to black and he got a little bigger in size and slightly taller. 'What's going on? This isn't Jack.' Serena reasoned. Jack then yelled out as if in pain. Darien and Serena watched as he morphed into a monster.

Jack had become thicker than two minutes ago. His skin turned a shade of black and blue reminding her of all the bruises she had recieved. He had horns grow out all over his body and his eyes became a glowing yellow.

"Serena call the others." Darien whispered to Serena. She dug into her purse and found her communicator. She pressed the alarm, that would shock the person wearing the others. After she did this the Jack ran towards her and right before he could catch her in his claws she was wisked away by Darien now in his tuxedo mask. Darien landed with Serena in his arms behind a row and told her to transform while he distracted the monster.

"Moon Magic Transformation!" Serena yelled. Waiting for the ribbons to appear like usual but nothing happened. How could she forget. She lost her powers when she became Queen. 'I hope Darien can hold on without me.' Serena said as she watched Darien get thrown against a tree. Jack sharpened his claws and made his way towards Darien. Jack was thrown back from a blast.

The Scouts finally arrived to find Darien hurt against a tree. "Where's Sailormoon?" Rei asked.

"I don't know. Left her to transform while I distracted Jack." Darien huffed holding his side. Everyone looked afraid but they had to deal with the monster that was getting up again.

"Let's do Planet Power to destroy the monster." Amara said starting to glow. Everyone else followed suit and were glowing their respected colors.

"PLANET POWER" Everyone screamed sending the monster into oblivion. They heard a noise come from behind them and were ready to strike when they saw that it was Serena. Everyone saw that she wasn't transformed and appeared that she had been hiding all this time. Everyone detransformed and looked at Serena with looks of anger on their faces.

"SERENA! WERE YOU JUST HIDING WHILE WE WERE FIGHTING THIS MONSTER!" Rei yelled coming up to Serena.

"Yes but you don't under-" Rei interrupted Serena. It was happening again just like what happened a few days ago. They weren't letting her explain and she was getting frustrated.

"How could you? You're boyfriend, the man that loves you, you just left him out here fighting and he got hurt." Rei deadly whispered to her as she came up to Serenas face. Serena stepped back and saw that everyone's face held fury, anger, and disbelief. She couldn't believe it. Her memory came back to her as she remembered what had happened when she had cut herself and her mother found her.

Serena turned around and started to walk away. When she saw their faces it was hard, seeing Andrew and Elizabeth sent her reeling. But when Darien refused to meet her eyes she was in despair. Serena was a good forty feet away when she teleported. Everyone was left in astonishment that she did that, that they barely registered something clattering to the ground.

They walked up and found four items. Her Luna Pen, Communicator, broach, and her locket was on the ground. They went over and picked the stuff up and stared up to the moon. As they stared the Moon shined an exteme light and darkened more. They all shared a look and decided to go home. They still couldn't get the fight out of their minds as they layed their heads down on their pillows only to find the answer in their dreams.

33333333333333333

Review! Review! I want Reviews before I update anymore. I have more than 20 people on alert so if i get half of that i'll be happy, but more would make me happier.


	11. Answers & The Fight

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.

Explanation: Serena's Dad is dead. He was turned into a monster by Alonis.

Andrew and Elizabeth don't know about the loss of power because they aren't the next in line for the throne.

Broach contains the silver crystal and allows her to transform. Locket is the musical necklace that Serena found and kept after Darien told her to when the battle with Zoisite ( not sure on spelling) with the painter crystal carrier of the rainbow crystal.

Silver crystal is in Serena as said in chapter 1.

Many people sent me emails for this.

I don't get reviews sent to my email from here at but email me at Dream 33333333333333

"Mother. How are they going to know when they won't even speak to me." Serena sobbed on her mother's chest. Queen Serenity felt anger to see her daughter like this.

"Serena what exactly happened for this to happen?" Queen Serenity soothed Serena as she started to quiet down.

"We were all out in the gardens when some monster attacked. It had black skin, yellow eyes, and spikes everywhere. I tried to transform but I couldn't. So I went and hid behind some bushes. When I came out after they defeated at I was yelled at. Mars asked why I hid. I couldn't tell her so I remained silent. They said that if I always run away from battle and fights then I shouldn't be princess. They all looked at me as if they hated me." Serena sobbed more openly now.

"And you thought you could solve your problems just by slicing your wrists. Serena they are going to be punished and if they continue to treat you like they did today they consquences will be dished out." Serenity said barely controlling her anger over what they did led her to almost suicide. "They will no longer be the heirs to their planets and Earthlings will be restricted to Earth and allowed nowhere outside their planet. Now I have some scouts deal with." With that Queen Serenity got up and left the room.

33333333333 SCENE CHANGE 333333333333

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" Queen Serenity calmly said that sent everyone into shivers. She was acting so cold to them and they didn't know why.

"My Queen, what is it we have done?" Mars stepped forward confident she did nothing wrong.

Everybody paled when they heard why they were here and Serena wasn't. Rei was the first to speak out.

"My Queen we were attacked. We could have used Princess Serena's help but she hid. And she couldn't explain to us why she did." Rei confidently spoke knowing that they would get dismissed and she would give Serena a piece of her mind for going to her mother because she was scared.

"My daughter has already explained to me what happened, Mars. But what I want to know is what gives any of you the right to speak to her. Mars, I if you dare do what you just thought of I will personally expel Mars from my Court of Peace and you'll explain to your home why there is no assistance or heir to Mars. Same goes to all of you. Now back to what gave you the right to speak to her like that." Serenity replied in her cold voice and emotionless face.

"We were angry at the time My Queen. We were going to appoligize to her when we saw her." Uranus stated as formally as she could.

"How do you suppose you were going to do that when she is dead." Serenity coldly replied. She like Uranus, like another daughter same with Saturn, but they changed her idea of them when Serena slit her wrist and cried. She noticed that everyone had paled at the comment.

"Sh.. She's...dead!" Venus whispered. Everyone looked really guiltily and started to cry.

"No she isn't. I came in after she cut her wrist. You want to know why she did it. Because of all of you guys. Now Prince Darien step forward." Serenity called out filling them with relief.

Darien came forward bowed and stood back up.

"Yes Queen Serenity." Darien hoarsley spoke.

"You are not allowed on the Moon until I say so. You caused my daughter a great deal of pain. To have the one you love and who you thinks loves you as well to crush you in one of the worse ways hurts more than anything physical. If I find out you have been in any contact with my daughter in anyway, voluntary or not, The Moon and The Earth will have no alliance. Now stand back." Serenity told them in a deadly voice.

"Adronis and Elzira step forward. You two have been with Serena for as long as Serena's been born. She thought of you as another sister and brother. You are family and this is how you treat one of your own. You are not to have any contact with her until I think she is ready to see you or anybody here.

Now if anybody would like to test me on these boundaries you will forfeit your right to the thrown and will tell everyone back on your planet why it was done. Prince Darien I know I can't take your thrown away but Earthlings will be banned from any planet still in my Peace Court." She stopped as she gave everyone a cold glare.

"Would you like to know why she hid? She has lost her ability to transform when she turned 18. I told she was to tell no one of this in case it got out and tried to attack. They fear her as Sailor Moon, but if they found out she wasn't Sailor Moon anymore and could not wield the crystal until my death, think about what could have happened. Now Scouts you are to go to your rooms, Adronis and Elzira are to go to yours as well, and Darien you are to be off the Moon immediatley. Your Parents may come back but not you." Queen Serenity left them in the thrown room. They were starring into space and left to do as the Queen had said.

333333333333 End Dream 333333333333333333

All 9 girls, 2 boys, and 2 cats woke up panting and sweating. As if in a trance they all made their way to Serena's room to see if she had come back yet. It was 3 in the morning. They all came into her room depressed at what they just dreamt. Rei could tell by the looks on their faces they must have had the same dream.

"Did any of you guys dream of Serena talking to her mother, and Queen Serenity scolding us." Rei quietly asked. Everyone looked up at her and confirmed her suspicions. "We need to find her and fast. We can't let what happened last time happen again. Where do you think she might have went." Rei asked as she started to pace. They all nodded their head in agreement.

Andrew got up and begun, "She won't go to any place that we own or usually go by. So school, Arcade, the shrine, here, or your apartment Darien. Now do you think she went back home?"

"No she wouldn't have gone back to that place, but maybe she did when she realized Jack wouldn't be coming back." Mina reasoned. They all got up, got dressed, and headed out the door. They hightailed it over to her home. When they got there they were met with an eerie feeling. They had never been in her house and now that they had they knew why.

There were broken beer bottles everywhere. Garbage everywhere, and holes and dints decorated the walls. They called out for Serena but she never answered. They started to get worried. Amy pipped up after remembering something important.

"Do you guys remember when the moon brightened and darkened. Do you think it's possible that she went to the moon." Amy asked inquizitively. They looked at eachother each thinking the same, 'She probably did'. They took each other's hands and teleported only to see destruction and Serena and Alonis.

3333333333333333333333333333333

MEANWHILE WITH SERENA

'I can't believe it happened again. Even when I gave them another chance to change but they lied.' Serena thought. She was walking through the debris of her kingdom as she walked to the Castle barely holding in her sobs and tears. She went down a passage way that lead straight to her old room. She went in and sat exactly in the place her mother had found her the time she slit her wrist.

"They'll never change." 'I can end my suffering with facing Alonis. I can defeat her and end my life along with it to save myself the pain of betrayl.' Serena then gathered her resolve and walked back to the hall way that led to the gardens.

Once she reached the Gardens she called her power and seeked out Alonis.

"Hello Princess Serena, whoops I mean Queen Serena." Alonis said as she floated to the ground. "Who do I owe the pleasure of thanking to have you come here and call me."

"Well dear cousin I decided enough is enough. You want the Crystal and I'm not willing to give it up. Might as well fight for it. What do you say?" Serena reasoned. Alonis looked stunned until she cackled. She called upon her sword and got into stance to ready herself. Serena did the same except she was in her Queen attire. Serena had to make to slits up to her mid-thigh to battle.

Alonis lunged at her and Serena intercepted that and blasted her with her crystal. I wasn't about hand-2-hand combat or sword combat anymore this was power struggle. Serena dodged every attack Alonis sent her way and never countered back. She was waiting for Alonis to loose enough power so she could take her out.

Alonis would send fireballs at her as well as destruction balls. Serena had shielded herself by covering in the debris. Serena was late in blocking a piece of debris that had cut her arm pretty good making in loose a good amount of blood. She was starting to feel dizzy when a hand came across her throat. She was picked up off the ground and was held while her throat was begin crushed.

Alonis then began to taunt her about how her saviors weren't here and that she was weak. Serena took her hands and grabbed Alonic on her hand choking her and one on her head. Alonis began to laugh manically as Serena began to glow a brillant, blinding light as Alonis began to scream in pain.

33333333333333333333333

Review! Review! I want Reviews before I update anymore which will be in maybe a week. School's starting tomorrow. 8/14.


	12. finale

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON.**

**33333333333333333333**

**The scouts watched from a distance as Serena glowed a blinding light. They were afraid for Serena. They tried to lend their powers to her but nothing happened. The scouts never regained their powers or their birthright to their planets. They were defenseless. Andrew and Elizabeth had lost their powers when they betrayed Serena for the second time. Everyone watched on as Alonis and Serena fought it out. They could hear Alonis' screams as the light took over everything.**

**33333333333333333333**

**Serena could hear Alonis' screams eminate from her mouth as Serena powered all her energy into killing Alonis along with herself. Alonis dissolved as Serena was left by herself. The last thing Serena would ever hear were yells that sounded like 'Serena'. Serena welcomed the darkness to wash over.**

**33333333333333333333**

**When the light faded the scouts saw Serena standing in the spot where both her and Alonis had been a few minutes ago. Serena began to fall to the ground as they yelled out her name. A fog began to roll in as they were 70 ft. away from Serena's body. They ran into an invisible barrier. A figure covered in a black cloak, hiding thier face, came into view. The cloaked figure glided into the barrier as if it wasn't even there to land next the fallen body of Serena.**

**The figure knelt down next to Serena and removed a piece of her hair out of her face. A hand came out and caressed Serena's face lovingly. This action resulted into encore of shouts to get away from her body. Those shouts fell on deaf ears. The cloaked figure got up and turned to them.**

**"I gave you all a second chance to right your wrongs against Serena. What do you do with that chance, you throw it right back in my face and betray her yet again. When she forgave you a second time, it looked like you learned but I was wrong and so was Serena. Are you happy?" The cloak figured hissed at her. Everyone looked on in shock at how much this person knew all about them.**

**"And who do you think you are?" Rei snapped at her in a hoarcley voice.**

**"Now I see you cry. Just like last time. You all just killed whatever peace that could have been achieved with a great leader." The figure hissed as they pulled down their hood of the cloak to reveal Queen Serenity. They all gasped and immediately knelt in respect.**

**"Get up. You've caused my daughter more pain than any person should ever have to deal with. I couldn't even stop her this time. But I'm glad I didn't." Queen Serenity stated as she turned her back to Serena.**

**"How can you say that? You're glad that Serena killed herself." Darien yelled. He was frustrated and striken with knowing they caused her this pain.**

**"At least I know she won't be bothered by you guys again. She will protect the Moon along with her ancestors and me." Queen Serenity stated in a calm voice as she picked Serena up. She got her daughter situated as she walked into the castle. The scouts followed quickly behind her. They wanted to know what would happen to their princess. Queen Serenity went passed the stairs and stopped in front of a painting.**

**Serenity muttered something that no one could understand and descend the stairs. They walked for an awfully long time until they met double marble doors. They opened automatically as the gate at the mansion opened for Serena and the others. As they walked in they past Marble tombs engraved with the royal moon symbol. Serenity finally stopped after the passed the 51st tomb. The one infront of them was already opened.**

**Inside the tomb was a silk bedding and pillow. Serenity layed Serena on the bedding. Queen Serenity waved her hand and Serena was in her Queen attire. The tomb was then closed as they watched it seal itself. **

**"What are they doing here, Serenity?" A ghost like appartition came to stand next to Queen Serenity. **

**"I was about to have them leave. Now if you will kindly let me do that mother." Queen Serenity hissed. "I need to talk to Serena. Now leave, you right to the kingdom has been revoked. You've lost your brithright's to your planets, the Court of Peace is demolished and there is no heir to the Moon Kingdom." Serenity stated as the scout, Darien, Andrew and Elizabeth were teleported out of the Palace.**

**They watched as the kingdom disappeared from view. Leaving them alone and striken with grief. The teleported back to Earth to go back to a life without their Serena. No Serena to brighten their day with her 1000 watt smile, no one to talk to or love as much as her. They were left to live their lives with knowing they ended the life of their princess, love, friend, and family member.**

**33333333333333333333333333**

**I'd like to think Gr33nJ3w3lRain for reviewing from chapters 4 through 9. **

**Fans: Email me some ideas of what kind of stories you would like me to try.**


End file.
